The use of standard vehicle safety belts, such as shoulder and lap belts, for persons of short stature and particularly children between the ages of four to ten poses a safety problem with regard to the shoulder belt when it is in an operative mode. When in such a mode, it will normally be at an incorrect level with respect to such person whereby the belt will extend across the face and/or neck region of the seated person creating an uncomfortable and dangerous condition. As a result of this condition, the shoulder belt is oftentimes rendered ineffective by either interposing the belt between the seat back section and the dorsal torso region of the seated person or by causing the shoulder belt, when it is independent of the lap belt, to be unbuckled. In either case the person is restrained by the lap belt alone which allows excessive forward motion of the person's head, neck and upper torso regions when there is a collision or sudden stop of the vehicle resulting in injuries both external and internal in such areas. Furthermore, when such collision or sudden stop occurs, the entire momentum of the body due to the forward thrust thereof causes the lap belt to impinge on the person's lower torso region resulting in trauma and frequently serious internal injuries to the intra-abdominal viscera such as intestines and other adjacent organs.